Fleeting Tale
by vinhm17
Summary: An assassin from holy alliance got betrayed by her teammates, when all hope seems lost, she got saved by a young mage that's in same position like her, thought from different angle. In this new place she also meet someone that confuse her, she herself didn't know why, thus began the tale. This my first summary and story so um please enjoy. M for safety
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I didn't own familiar of zero(FOZ) or rising force online(RFOnline).**_

_**The only thing that's mine is my OC's and my story plot.**_

_**This an AU so expect some character to be OOC thought I will try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**M for safety and my be for later chapter who know. xD**_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Log 1**

**ID :409855**

**Name : Varena Hall**

**Gender : Female**

**Race : Holy Alliance Cora**

**Class : Assassin**

**Rank : Ancalime(6 wave)**

**Mission : Assassination of accretian scientist (codename rgh573) and destroy all the data in it**

**Equipment : Dual Hitter(twin pistol), Dark Wing (throwing knife/dagger), Hora suit set, Advanced Ether Wing, Talk Jade**

**Mission rank : S rank(classified)**

**Terms : Success at all costs**

**APPROVED**

* * *

**Ether Platform, Cora Wharf**

A group of corites just arrived at ether platform after a long flight from their HQ, among them there is a single one that stand out, she has soft and beautiful face with a pair of soft brown eyes, button nose, high cheek bone and soft pink lips, it's completed with ash blonde long hair in a high ponytail and a bang that fall along her chin at either side of her face, it enhance her face and give her a soft and naive look. She also has a nice figure that's above average. She's pretty tall at 170 cm high with fair skin, a pair of C cup breast, slim waist and round ass. Her body build like that of a cat, lithe, graceful, and exotic.

"Varena, did you receive the mission log?" said a handsome male with attractive build and white spiky hair, he is my partner in this misson his name Hans.

"I did and assume this one will be difficult" I said with a sigh,

"I bet it's and it make me excited" he said with a big grin. He's a skilled assasin like me but easily get excited,

'I hope nothing goes wrong' I thought in my mind. It's a wonder how he manage to become an asassin with that personality of his thought.

"So where's the target position? " he asked me loudly.

"Gezz, it's so difficult to talk quietly ?" I said to him with a frown on my lips.

"Nah, it is not like they would know our mission anyway" he said without a care.

"Well that didn't mean you can shout it around, check your equipment and let's go!" I said with a commanding tone.

"Ai yay captain" he said with a playfull grin, I could only repress my arm to hit him in the head, I mean we are an adult and assassin to boot.

Meanwhile in another universe a young girl deep in thought in her room about the coming age for the second year at Tristain magical academy, she has petite body for a 16 years old with a waist long pink hair, her name was Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere.

She is a young mage that has precarious position, that because every single time she cast a spell it's always end up in an explosion, which earned her the runic name 'Louise the zero' it's more like an insult than a runic name thought. That's why she is deep in thought because if she failed this one, she's almost certainly will get kicked from academy. If that happen then she will be officially a zero for the rest of her life.

"Please founder don't let my spell ended in a failure, i am already research this summoning spell for a year and study it every night" Louise said quietly, thougth her body trembling and very nervous she force her mind and willpower to focus for this one spell,

'I better get going now' she thought.

**Ether Platform, Jack's Land outside Cartella Laboratory**

" Hans get ready and please contain your excitement to minimum" I said quietly to him, both of us on cloaking mode so nobody will see us.

"Affirmative" he reply in short and simply.

Cartella Laboratory is a building that hidden from public eyes, it's located inside a mountain range so its pretty hard to find but luckily the native here showing a sign of unrest, which lead to an investigation, from that it's escalated to something more dangerous after our race radar caught accretians signal.

After that discovery, our leader send an elite team to spy on them. Which lead to a certain accretian scientist that developing various mutant from the native, monster, other race that they get their hands on, and their own kin. After a consensus between our race leader and council member this scientist should be stopped at all cost. Which lead to our mission right now, we must kill it and destroy all the data that they accumulated.

After checking my equipment and make sure everything accounted for we make our move to the front gate since there no sentries get stationed there it's pretty easy, the hard part is when we are inside. Once we get in the gate we only need use the card that the investigation team gave us, it will teleport our body to it's twin at Cartella laboratory inside mountain range.

"What in Decems name is this !" Said Hans with a shock on his face that mirroring mine.

It's a really foul act making a creature, that littering around us, they have rotten flesh, empty eyes with no life in them. I am already receiving the reports but seeing it with your own eyes makes it far much different.

"Sss be quiet" I said in a whisper.

Thought I said that, I'm pretty nervous myself, just seeing their eyes send shivers to my nerve. After waiting for a few moment they didn't react in anyway so I keep moving quietly.

The hallway is full of them loitering around in a random manner so we moved extra carefully

**Tristain magical academy**

When she arrived at the summoning ground she get a warm greetings or not (it's depends what you consider warm anyway) from her peers.

"Hey, it's Louise the zero. I bet she would make an awesome explosion,ha..ha...ha" shout a random student.

" Yeah, why she still here anyway, clearly she had no talent in magic" said another random student.

Louise hold her palm tightly and use their insult to focus her mind 'keep calm and just ignore them they know I'm their better, that's why they keep insulting me like a lowclass they are' she thought in her mind.

It's followed by similar insults from the rest of the students except Tabitha and Kirche, which is absurd Tabitha always calm and quiet but Kirche.

'Wait a minute why do I care whether she's insulting me or not' she thought with a frown.

After professor Colbert arrived and explained the summoning ritual in great details (that made the students groan in their mind) and with so much enthusiasm the students start summoning their familiar, some summon average familiar like a frog, owl, raven, snake and other not so average like a mole that as big as a horse that got summoned by Guiche, a floating eyeball, a salamander (Kirche, Louise noted), even a baby dragon that become Tabitha familiar.

"Is there anyone that still didn't summoned their familiar yet?" asked professor Colbert after looking around with a warm smile seeing his students with their familiar.

"Louise still doesn't summoned her familiar yet professor Colbert" said Kirche.

'Big surprise there the Zerbst is the first one to notice me' thought Louise.

"So Louise, are you ready yet?" Asked Kirche in a playful manner which set Louise button perfectly.

"Of course I'm" said Louise hotly,

'That dumb Zerbst, I thought it's weird that she didn't insult me apparently it's only a feint to caught me off guard, that's insufferable cow' she thought darkly.

"So miss Valliere? " asked professor Colbert kindly.

"I'm ready professor Colbert" said Louise with as much confidence she could muster. She walk confidently to summoning circle, head held high as befitting a noble.

"My divine, beautiful, and strong servant that reside somewhere in this vast universe I beg you from the bottom of my heart heed my guidance an appear" she recite the summoning spell with everything she had, her pride, feeling, and willpower which indeed resulting in an awesome explosion.

**Cartella Laboratory, Inner Room**

"Seriously there isn't a single guard here, where is the fun" exclaimed Hans loudly.

"Shut up and be quiet" I said with a hiss.

"Well didn't you think it's strange that we could go this far without a single encounter with a guard or enemies, I bet 5 thousand disena thing will go downhill fast" he said with a cheerful tone.

Ssometimes I wonder if his brain okay with the way he treat this mission and please how come he become an assassin with this kind of attitude, he's to boisterous and can't keep quite for long.

"Did you get 'it' location?" I said quietly.

"55 78 NE" replied Hans.

"Lead the way" i said to him.

He's better at this than me, thought I would never say it loud. He's really good at this technical stuffs, thought it's clashed with his boisterous and loud personality another mystery I guess.

After walking about fifteen minutes we arrived at target location to be exact in front a door to a room our target residing, after tinkering a bit Hans manage to open it without raising alarm.

"Lo and behold there's our target standing there" thought he said that but his tone is serious, and it send alarm to my fight or flight instinct.

"What do you ..." my voice stopped at that because there's a dark wing that pierced my left lung when I'm about to turn my head to face him.

I can't move my body 'paralysis' I thought in my mind, as my body falling backward my eyes caught his and there's a sadness in there. I just couldn't believe it Hans is a traitor that mean there's a traitor in council member, since only council member and race leader that can appoint A+ rank mission.

With a pierced lung, blood lose, and paralysis poison I can't do anything and my vision starting to blur, I guess there's it, not only did I fail my mission, I didn't even suspect there would be a traitor in our rank.

The last thing I remember is Hans picking my body up and he carried me to our original target and thrown my body inside a device our target operating previously. Thought my vision lost already I could feel my body falling through a gate and shocking violently that when i lost my awareness completely.

**Tristain magical academy**

"BOOM" the loud sound of an explosion that followed by tight smoke and flying debris which knocked most of the students, thought they already put some measure like putting enough distance and setting up magical barrier.

"Another explosion just like usual, it's the zero for you" said a random student.

"Why didn't you just quit already" said another random student.

"A zero would always be a zero whether you add or fold it" said a female student this time.

Louise just gritted her teeth and bear with the insult thought she breaking inside.

"Enough, that is not how a noble should behave" said professor Colbert with a commanding tone, that shut the students up, they didn't know that the kind and calm professor Colbert could be intimidating when he want it.

'I need to let her has another try' thought professor Colbert after seeing Louise expression, professor Colbert then proceed to cast a wind spell to clear the smoke.

Louise very much shocked after the smoke got cleared there's a figure laying on the ground a female to be exact, she running to the female figure who might happen to be her familiar.

'Blood, the so much blood. Did I kill her' Louise starting to have a panic attack.

On the same time professor Colbert also surprised because there is no human familiar ever recorded before, 'this is the scent of blood' thought professor Colbert in his mind and seeing Louise trembling body he hurried up go to check the familiar condition, he starting checking her vital, she's still alive he concluded.

"Miss Valliere, complete the contract quickly!" Urge professor Colbert. Because of her frantic mind and seeing seriousness professor Colbert face, Louise starting the familiar contract incantations.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, Pentagon of five element of power bless this humble being and make her my familiar" after completing the incantations Louise proceed to kiss her familiar in the lips, that make her cheek blushing red after realizing it.

'What's this feeling, am I still alive?' I thought in my hazy mind, when I'm contemplating myself my left arm started to burn 'if I'm dead, surely I couldn't feel this anymore and this pain made my mind clearer' I thought with a grimace, after focusing my thought I tried to open my eyes, when I finally manage to open it, I meet with a blur image.

"Seems like it's a success, congratulations miss Valliere" said a voice that sound like a man voice.

"Now since the familiar summoning ritual already competed, you all can go back to class" said the man voice.

Most of the students is still in a shock and stand in confusion, not only did the zero manage to summon a familiar she almost killed her too, but after hearing professor Colbert voice they start to leave in a pair or group.

"Miss Valliere, could you tell the nurse to prepare a place for your familiar in the infirmary" said professor Colbert,

"o..okay. professor Colbert" said Louise in a stutter and start heading to infirmary.

"At least i has a familiar, now I just need to make sure she recovered her health" said Louise in a whisper. After instructing Louise, professor Colbert starting to check the familiar rune and her vitality.

"Hmm there is seems no complexity and the rune is hmm I never see this one, I need to check it later in the library, now I just need to levitate her to infirmary" said professor Colbert in a murmuring tone.

When he's about to cast levitation spell his eyes meet with the familiar eyes and there's a serious danger in it, it's the kind of eyes he's very much seeing each morning on his very own mirror after taking a bath. His instinct told him that to let her, so he let her search whatever that's she want from him. He's always trust his instinct that allowing him to survive when he's still an active soldier.

After hearing that man voice I felt something, thought I didn't know what so I tried to search through his eyes, after blinking a few time and my eyes could focus I tried to set my gaze on him, that's when he shifted his gaze to me.

When our gaze meeting each other there is surprise in them then it changed to become understanding or something like ' i don't know' I thought in mind.

I keep my gaze locked on him to find something hidden and I didn't find any moreover he even let me search his eyes freely it's like he let me see his very being naked for see nothing hidden, that he's safe and... .

Suddenly my face start heating 'uh I better stop this before something happen' but my gaze can't avoid his, it seems like our eyes locked at each other and wouldn't let go. After realizing that I use the only way to stop it, I let the fatigue claim me and once more I lost the sense of the world.

When our gaze meeting each other there seems to be something, when I started to pick her face, she has beautiful face with a pair of soft brown eyes with a glint that I know very well, she has a cute button nose, a soft pink lips,... wait a minute ...what the ... what I'm thinking about by the founder she's miss Valliere familiar.

After realizing that my mind became erratic. When I trying to calm my mind her face starting to become red and she start losing her consciousness again,

'Did her wound give her a fever, I need to take her to infirmary quickly' thought professor Colbert.

He cast levitation spell on her and steer her floating body to infirmary.

* * *

**Author note:**

This my first time writing a story so it's not very good. There might also bunch of grammatical error and typo, so please bear with it. Also I would very grateful if you could give a constructive criticism and a good advice on how to improve my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Info Sheet :**

**To fit in my story, active buff skill will became passive skill, since it require mastery that is equivalent to training and experience in real life.**

**Assassin Skill:**

**Passive: **

**Trapping : Ability to set up trap/mines**

**Detect : Ability to see hidden trap/mines**

**Reload : Faster time to set firearm cartridges**

**Precision : Increased ranged attack accuracy**

**Wide Range : Increased long attack range**

**Evasion : Increased agility and dodge**

**Snipe : Increased ranged critital shot/fatality**

**Active:**

**Extinction : Cloaking mode/Invinsible**

**Silent Step : Strike enemy vital spot/fatality (Throwing knife/dagger skill)**

**Fast Shot : Shooting 2 bullet in one shot**

**Aiming Shot : Take aim at enemy and shot magical infused bullet, critical/fatality**

**Wild Shot : Shooting multiple enemy in short amount of time**

**Gandalfr Rune( Void Haxx): **

**Maximizing melee skill and mastery ( Only When Gandalfr rune activated)**

**Passive:**

**Wiild rage : Maximized physical strength**

**Accuracy : Increased all melee weapon accuracy**

**Extend rage : Double melee weapon range, triple when using offensive skill**

**Rupture : Break enemy shield defense**

**Counter : Increased body reflex**

**Bulls eye : Increased melee critical/fatality**

**Active:**

**Shining cut : Fast attack combo with small shock (sharp weapon)**

**Slasher : Fast attack combo ( blunt weapon)**

**Blitz : Short stab combo (Sharp weapon)**

**Death Blow : Powerful blow area of effect attack **

**Power Cleave : Powerful slash attack that cut enemies in straight line**

**Death Hack : Furious long attack combo**

**Whirlwind : Powerful spinning area of effect attack **

**Bash : Powerful pin point attack that caved the ground (blunt weapon)**

**Pressure : Powerful jumping attack that send shock wave upon contact**

**Equipment Detailed Description:**

**Dual Hitter : **

**Technology advanced handgun that had the ability to pierce enemy shield and armor also imbued with magical ability that will confuse anyone who got hit for a certain amount of time ( available in set/ 2pcs).**

**Dark Wing :**

**A Throwing knife/dagger that made from the strongest ore available in Novus, has wicked form, extremely dangerous in the hand of capable assassin, could be imbued with poison and magical ability.**

**Hora Suit Set :**

**A set of suit/armor for female ranger class that blessed with Decem's power, it reduce elemental damage by half, and increase user movement speed.**

**Advanced Ether Wing:**

**An item that will allow the user to sprout wing and give flight ability.**

**Talk Jade :**

**Item that will gave the user the knowledge of various Language.**

**Remote Shop Widget:**

**An inter transdimensional item that will allow the user to buy various kind of stuff from anywhere ( will aqquired later).**

**Dimensional Bag :**

**A high tech magical bag that capable of storing various item, it have 100 slots/rooms**

* * *

**Log 2**

**ID : 332887**

**Name : Hans Blade**

**Gender : Male**

**Race : Holy Alliance Cora**

**Class : Assassin**

**Rank : Ancalime(6 wave)**

**Mission : Classified**

**Equipment : Dual Hitter(twin pistol), Dark Wing(throwing knife/dagger), Hora Flack Set, Advanced Ether Wing, Talk Jade**

**Mission Rank : Classified**

**Terms : Success at all costs**

**APPROVED**

* * *

**Cartella Laboratory, Inner Room**

"Subject disappeared!" said a monotone voice, that voice belong to accretian scientist, rgh573.

"what do you mean?" asked Hans flatly.

"subject simply vanished" replied rgh573.

"Trace her, there is no way she could just simply vanished" Hans said, 'if she managed to escape and report this, my plan would be ruined' he thought in his mind..

"Our sensor picked some kind of strange magical disturbance that did not match with the alliance or union signature" rgh573 replied in the same tone. In it's mind rgh573 calculating this current event, some unknown party manage to breach it's security defence, it need to be studied carefully it thought and save it in it's agenda.

"Trace it back to where it belong, we must find her and this new party, it might become a danger to our plan at later date" he said in agitated tone.

"They must be pretty powerful, this place is jammed from technology and the force" said Hans.

'Shit, after I manage to secure her' he thought darkly,

"I will find you" he said with dark smile.

~,~,~

Meanwhile in another place professor Colbert just arrived at infirmary room with floating Varena in tow, he then set her in one of available bed then give an assuring smile to Louise who sitting on one of the chair.

"Miss Valliere your familiar will be fine" he said assuredly.

The nurse starting to check Varena wound with water magic and help stabilizing her vital. Varena look like a pleibeian that just got blown away with magic, her hair is fall loose on her back and sticking everywhere, her clothes is dirty with a debris and blood stain, she is a pretty one the nurse noted with a bit hint of jealously. When the nurse trying to straighthen Varena hair she got a good look at Varena pointed ear and shrieked in surprise.

"Is she an elf?" said the nurse with a trembling tone.

"What?" shouted Louise surprised from her deep thought.

"No she is not" said professor Colbert trying to diffuse the situation"

"Really" said the nurse still unsure, professor Colbert give her assuring smile that luckily manage to calm the nurse and Louise by proxy.

"How is she ?" asked Louise after her thought got disrupted.

" She will recover, there is only one stab wound around her left lung, and it did not pierce her lung. I already cleaned and seal her wound so it should be fine.

"She will only need to rest to recover from the blood loss" said the nurse.

When the nurse explaining Varena condition, professor Colbert take that time to examining her person. She has pointed ear but not long enough to be an elf, also her clothes is strange, thought professor Colbert. Her clothes consist of that sleeveless form fitting suit with a low v cut, shot short, stocking that reach her mid tight and a pair of low heels boot that reach her shin. She is certainly not an elf, and it piqued his interest greatly.

From the nurse explanation seems like she got ambushed or caught of guard, he conclude. His past as a soldier give him a lot of wisdom and forethougth.

After confirming that his present did not needed anymore, he excuse himself with a lot of thing on his mind.

After confirming that her familiar would be fine Louise felt great elation on her mind. 'Now that one problem cleared now I just need to set my relationship with her, Louise thought. Louise could also see that professor Colbert examining her familiar with great interest. Professor Colbert is a great teacher, he is the only one that did not scorn me when I fail and never give up helping me wih my magic, so he is safe Louise conclude. Louise also realize that her familiar a pretty one and has a pair of breast that can compete with the Zerbst Louise realize with a hint of jealously. So deep in thought that she did not realize professor Colbert and the nurse already leaving, that only left her and her familiar.

Uhh my body is so tired and stiff, I thought and try to open my eyes. I blinked my eyes a few time to get my bearing, oh .. Hans and traitor and a man i thought, I need to report Hans treachery I finally realize after sorting my thought.

'Varena Hall here, I want to make a report' I said in my mind tring to contact the HQ but there is no reply not even a buzzing sound, I try to calm my mind try it once again still nothing. I'm starting to get nerveous and check my sorrounding, im on a bed and from the look of it, I'm in some kind of hospital room, thought their tool a bit primitive I concluded. I shift my head to my left and see, a kid, i assume from her petite figure, she is sitting on a chair and her back facing me.

"Hello" i use a soft tone to ask the kid about this place, so she would not get startled or affraid.

"Hello" there is a soft voice from her back. Louise turn her body around to meet the voice owner, her familiar.

"Yes?" said Loise with a questioning tone.

"Where am ?" asked her familiar.

'Tristain academy of magic" replied Louise with a prompt.

"Where ?" asked her familiar, is she deaf or something thought Louise with a frown.

" You are at Tristain's academy of magic, in Tristain kingdom on Halkegenia continent and you are my familiar" She said with a comanding tone.

"Pardon me and who are you, kid?" I said with a miffed tone

"I'm Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere and I'm sixteen not a kid", the kid, Louise said with an angry tone.

"Listen there, I'm nobody familiar and my name is Varena Hall" I said with a stern voice, I tried to get a feel of my body and it felt good if a bit sore and stiff, and seems like someone healed my wound, I will thank them later I thought and move my body out of bed and start going outside, ignoring stupeffied look on Louise face.

"Familiar wait" Louise shouted from behind, but I just ignore her

"But I summoned you and the rune on your left arm is the proff" Louise said In a panicking voice.

Now that piqued my interest, if my guess is correct them I'm far from home. I try to brush the rune with own magic and it reacted, so it seems like it's the truth, first I need to do something about this, I thought in my mind.

Why she did not obey my command, she is supposed to be my familiar, if she leave now I will get expelled, Louise thought frantically, why the familiar rune did not working, there is no other choice then Louise said with resignation in her mind.

"Varena wait" Louise said my name loudly

"That's better" I said to Louise after I turn my body to face her

"I need you to become my familiar" Louise said with hard expression and determined look on her face.

"Why must I?" I said with a compossed face.

"I will get expelled" Louise suddenly blurted out.

After weighing my choice and thinking about my situation, I will give it a try I thought. But first….

"I will become your familiar and I will protect you from your enemy but that is all, I will not doing your daily chores" I said with a neutral voice

"Take it or leave it" I add with the same tone

"I.. accept" replied Louise after a few moment

"Now that it is settled " I said in happy tone

Louise led me to her room, on the way there we passed a few student and they keep giving me a look, ah its my clothes, I finally realize it, it's dirty and there is also have blood stain, a bath and a clean clothes is it I thought in my mind.

At least she agreed to became my familiar, now I just need to make thing clear between us, louise thought.

This room is pretty big, "Louise did this room has a personal bathroom" I asked Louise. "There at the right corner" Louise said flatly.

The bathroom is pretty classy like Louise room. Sadly they didn't has shower here, well at least they had bathtub. I starting removing my boots and my stocking, followed by my suit, my short and my underwear. I test the water temperature with my finger, hmm it's okay and get in the water. My body became relaxed once im inside, I start gathering water in my palm and chant basic water spell. The spell will turn the water on my palm into a ball that can freely change it's shape and give it an order to clean my body with a floral scented soap, now I just need to enjoy myself and let the spell do all the work.

"Varena are you done yet, I hear Louise voice on my hazy mind.

Huh... ah I fell asleep I thought in my mind, "almost" I shouted my answer.

"Do it quickly, i'm also want to take a bath" I hear Louise voice.

"Okay" I replied and get out of bathtub.

I picked my dirty clothes on the floor and put it in my bag, It would become clean in six hours, and don't ask me how it's possible, ask our artisan. I searched my bag for clean clothes, and pick a pair white panties and bra, and choose a white shirt and maroon short and tie my hair up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. After I'm done I see myself in a mirror 'pass' I said to myself and walk to Louise room. "I'm done" I said to Louise who sitting on a chair writing something, Louise just nodded her head and go to the bathroom.

I lay myself on Louise bed and start thinking how to get home, I tried contacting HQ it bear the same result with my previous attempt. The only clue that I had is that Louise summoned me, oh well I just need to keep her safe till I found a way to go home.

Louise come out from the bathroom clean and fresh. She saw Varena on her bed, usually Louise wouldn't tolerate it. But since she need her and she is also a female, so she just let it be.

"Varena are you an elf?" Asked Louise.

"No" I said flatly.

"Then explain" said Louise.

"I'm a Cora, from holy alliance, other race refer to us as corites and i'm not from this world" I told Louise.

Louise has a disbelieving look on her, it's up to her to choose to believe or not I said to myself, still laying on her bed.

"Can you use magic?" Louise said with some nervousness laced in her voice

"Of course, I can" I said with disbelief on my voice, and give Louise a look. Ah she didn't know about us I realize it myself.

"Could you show it to me?" Louise in a timid voice.

"Huh, sure" a little surprised at sudden change at Louise

I pick myself up and sit on the bed, then start gathering mana on my palm and mold it into a fire that start to form a prism.

There awe in Louise eyes, there is also jealously and sadness in it.

She's a mage and also better at it than me Louis thought sadly.

"I could only do basic spell thought" I said to Louise.

"What do you mean?" Louise asked with a tint curiosity in her voice.

"I'm not a mage" I told Louise flatly.

"But didn't you just cast a fire spell, that mean you're a mage" Louise protested.

"No, only a mage that can cast advanced spell, that spell is just basic fire spell, all my people could use basic spell, i'm a ranger, assassin to be exact" I told Louise.

There is a long silence and suddenly Louise shrieked, "you're an assassin".

"Calm down" I told Louise.

"But... but... you're an assassin" Louise said in a stuttering voice.

"And?.. it's not like I would start a killing spree" I told Louise in a playful manner to reduce the tension.

"Louise, i'm your familiar and I will protect you, alright" I hold her face and hold her gaze with my own.

"I.. believe you wouldn't hurt me, but what about other people?" said Louise.

"Well that depend, I will not kill without a very good reason" I said with a smile.

"That's acceptable" Louise said with a tired smile.

"Louise, is there someplace that I can do a research?" I asked Louise.

"You can do it at library and if you get lose on your way there just ask the maid" Louise replied with a mischievous smile.

"It's should be easy" I said confidently, I open my bag and pick a pair of shoes and put it on.

"Where did that come from and also your clothes" said Louise with baffled expression.

"It's ...a secret" giggling seeing Louise disappointed expression.

Well, i'm lost I thought in disbelief, I can see the rooftop clearly but why I never got there, I keep walking around aimlessly, when I'm rounding a corner my body collided with something, uhh I said quietly, there's something under I thought lifting my head and my gaze meet with someone and our gaze locked at each other.

'It's the man' I thought in my mind, we are locked in that position for a while and I could feel his body gone stiff.

"Ehm.." he coughed that make me lost my thought and finally realize our position, our leg tangled with each other, my hips on his waist, my breast pressing his chest and my face right in front of him. The realization hit me like a bolt of lighting, I jump off his body.

"I...i'm sorry" I apologize with a stutter, my face beet red and my heart beating fast, what happened to me I thought frantically on my mind. He also had a slightly red tint on his cheek.

"It's okay, miss..." he stopped searching for something, ah I realize it he didn't know my name.

"Varena, Varena Hall" I replied quickly.

"Ah, miss Hall i'm professor Jean Colbert and im apologize for the .. incident" he said quickly with an assuring smile, and for some unknown reason my heart beat increased.

"This might be a bit rude of me to ask, but what are you doing in this place at this time, miss Hall?" He asked me with a warm smile. And it happened again my heart beat increased, this won't do I said furiously on my mind. I need to end this fast and sort my mind.

"I'm just want to go to library and .. suddenly I'm here" I said with a red face this time from embarrassment.

"Ah, the library already closed at this time, my be tomorrow " he suggested.

"O..okay" I said stuttering, aaa I'm crying inside

"There is something that I need to check, later miss Hall" he said with that damn smile of his and leave.

"Later professor Colbert" I said, after he round a corner and out of sight my leg suddenly turned into a jelly and made me sit on the floor.

"What happened to me, I'm a freaking assassin and yet I can't even keep my calm facing a single man" I said scolding myself.

I better go back to Louise room an call it a day.

* * *

Author Note:

I hope this one is better than the previous chapter, and if you had a suggestions or an advice just write them in the review, thanks xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Info Sheet :**

**Mana in RF Online equivalent with willpower in FOZ universe**

**Basic Dark force/spell:**

**Exertion :**

**Increased target metabolism and every physical aspect**

**Sacrifice :**

**Convert a certain amount vitality to mana/willpower**

**Rush :**

**Fast chanting, reduce the length of chanting time**

**Basic Fire force/spell:**

**Prism Shot :**

**Mold a fire spell into a prism and shot it at enemy**

**Fireball : **

**A ball of fire that explode upon contact**

**Flash Beam : **

**Compress the heat around the enemy and make it explode**

**Basic Water force/spell (original)**

**Reform :**

**Mold a certain amount of water into a ball and convert it into a sentient being (good for doing chores)**

**Basic Earth force/spell:**

**Soul Ballad : **

**Prevent the target to cast a spell to oneself**

**Punisher Skill:**

**Passive:**

**Look at melee passive skill in chapter 2**

**Active:**

**Shield Battery :**

**Enhance all kind of recovery for certain amount of time**

**Magnetic Net :**

**Throw a capsule that make a magnetic net that will bind the enemy**

**Magnetic Arm :**

**Increased physical strength and accuracy rate**

**Rage Slice :**

**A blow that will reduce enemy vitality, mana/willpower, and stamina overtime**

**Mangle :**

**Lock on the enemie and goes on a frenzy **

**(Special case Lotan 3****rd**** could use it at multiple enemies and goes on an**

**overdrive)**

**Melee offensive skill look at melee offensive skill at chapter 2**

**Bash :**

**(Special case Lotan 3****rd**** able to use it with any melee weapon )**

**Equiptment Detailed Description:**

**Ancient two handed great axe :**

**Had extreme power and durability the rest of desription is unknown**

**Ancient temple set :**

**Reduce elemental damage by 70% the rest of description is unknown**

**Ancient Panzer JetPack :**

**A twin booster that allowed the user to fly the rest of description is unknown**

**Ancient Cape :**

**Increase movement speed the rest of description is unknown**

**Talk Jade :**

**Item that will gave the user the knowledge of various Language **

* * *

**Log 3 **

**ID : 117**

**Name : Lotan 3****rd**

**Gender : Robot**

**Race : Accretian Empire**

**Class : Punisher**

**Rank : Legion/Ex Hero**

**Mission : Unknown**

**Equiptment : Ancient Two Handed Great Axe, Ancient Temple Set, Ancient Panzer JetPack, Ancient Cape, Talk Jade**

**Mission Rank : Unknown**

**Terms : Unknown**

**UNKNOWN**

* * *

I'm having a questionable dream, because of it's nature I will not elaborate it.

"Umm" there's something pressing up against my breast, "Cattleya" there is also a faint voice, when finally I had enough of the weird dream, I forced myself awake and I found out that Louise pressing her face on me. So there is the reason.

"Louise wake up" I said, trying to remove her from the Dreamworld.

"five more minute" she said in a hazy state and curled up like a cat.

"Okay I will admitt that she's cute" I said in a low voice, but she weighing my breast, so I start chanting a water spell and mold it into a ball and order it to slide on Louise back, Louise face started to make a weird expression and,

"hyaa" Louise wake up with a shriek, her body shivering, of course I dismissed the spell quickly.

"What is that!" Louise shot me a look.

"Umm what?" I said playing dumb. "Umm, didn't you had a class?" I try to steer the conservation away.

"No, this day is used to bond with our familiar" replied Louise with a slight annoying tone.

"So wanna have a hot bonding time with me" i said playfuly.

"No, we already did that last day and we already come to an understanding" Louise replied my question with a slight worry tone.

"Ahh I see" I said with a disappointed tone.

After we prepared ourselves and walk outside, "morning Louise" Louise got a warm welcome from her friend, she had large bust, bigger than mine, thought my size is pretty close to her.

"What do you want Zerbst?" Louise said with so much contempt in her voice.

Ah seems like I'm mistaken about their relationship.

"So where is your familiar?" Asked the Zerbst woman in a light tone.

"She's" said Louise pointing at me.

The Zerbst woman look me up and down, the guy with her also doing the same, even the red lizard with fiery tail on her left look me up like I'm some kind of meat.

My lips unconsciously formed a frown. So what now I said to myself, suddenly the Zerbst woman turned her attention to Louise. Look like she has good instinct, I thought in my mind.

"Are you sure she's your familiar" the Zerbst woman said in haughty tone.

"Of course, she has familiar rune on her left arm" replied Louise in agitated tone. And both them started bickering.

Seeing their bickering wouldn't end soon, I tugged at Louise sleeves, and give her a look when she turn her face to me.

"So" I said in a whisper.

"You're free to go" she told me, seeing the Zerbst wouldn't dare to kill Louise, I take my leave.

Since my tummy want it's quota I searched for dining hall, when i arrived, I bumped with an old man, with white hair and long white beard.

"Ah pardon me" I apologize to him but he just stare at me lecherously. What to do I thought awkwardly in my mind.

"Miss Hall" that voice, it's professor Colbert.

"Hello" I replied nervously, somehow I still can't keep my calm around him. The old man eyeing both of us, and it only make me more nervous.

"Aha" exclaimed the old man suddenly and take his leave, after sending mischievous smile at professor Colbert.

"So, miss Hall?" Said professor Colbert in a questioning tone.

"Uu yea" I said stupidly.

'I really want to kick myself' I said on my mind. We keep staring at each other, and it's starting to get the attention from the students.

"Varena" I hear Louise voice coming to us. I'm saved I thought on my mind.

"Umm sorry professor Colbert, I need to talk with Louise" I said to him, he just nodded his head and go inside dining hall.

"I just want to tell you about familiar affairs" said Louise.

"What about it?" I said in a confused tone,

"We need to show our familiar talent" said Louise,

"So, do you have any idea what you want me do?" I said to Louise. There was no response from Louise.

"Let's just think about that later, aren't you hungry?" I said to Louise.

Louise didn't answer my question, she just moving inside dining hall, and I follow her inside.

This place sure lively, I thought seeing so many people inside. I just keep following Louise till she pick a chair and sit on it, I then picked the chair on her left side and sit myself, there is some whisper when i'm sitting, but choose to ignore it.

When we're waiting, the Zerbst woman come to our table, followed by a girl that's more petite than Louise, she just pick a chair and set herself reading a book. I just ignore the Zerbst when she started bickering with Louise.

Since I had nothing to do, I started searching my surrounding and my gaze meet with professor Colbert, I avert my gaze quickly before it locked on. Since professor Colbert is in the north I avoid looking there, when I turn my gaze around, my eyes locked up to a sissy boy (to me at least) blaming a maid for something, after examining their behavior, the maid is innocent, I concluded. So why nobody help her I thought in my mind.

When the sissy boy become agitated, I leave my chair and go to the maid place, luckily I'm arrived exactly when the sissy boy about to hit the maid, if you know me you would expect no less, I stopped his arm, he stunned for a moment before he regain his composure.

"Who are you" he shouted at me.

"Just a passer by" I said with a smile, thought my smile is a cold one.

"You dare to hit a noble" he suddenly shouted, uhh what, I thought confused.

"Varena" I hear Louise concerned voice, thought I didn't know for who.

"Ah, you're the zero familiar" said sissy boy smuggly, it's only make me more confused thought, what did he mean by that.

"Because you're a woman I will let this slide, if you apologize to me, that's " he said to me in a commanding tone.

'Did he just ordering me around, no chance' I thought in my mind.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you a manner, it's dishonorable to hit an innocent woman" I said to the sissy boy loud and clear. His face become very red whether from anger or something else.

"I challenge you to a duel" the sissy boy exclaimed loudly.

'Uh he didn't had any survival instinct at all' I thought quietly.

I take a look at Louise, she shake her head, so no.

"I have no time for kid" I said to him, and turned around to leave.

He suddenly grabbing my left hand, I almost killed him right there, thought I manage to stop my arm before it's to late. I hope no one notice it, after gazing around I noted that there are two people who noticed, professor Colbert and that petite girl with the Zerbst.

"Guiche, duel is forbidden" shouted Louise.

"It's only forbidden between noble" the sissy boy, Guiche persisted. He said that, when he is still holding my arm, my gaze turned cold.

He removed his arm suddenly, my be his instinct finally kicked in. But his pride clouding his mind since he challenge me again.

"I challenge you to a duel, if you really have honor like you claim to be, you will accept it" he said almost in sarcastic tone.

There is one weakness in my people we have to much pride, nobody question our honor and get away with it.

"I accept" I said flatly, much to Louise surprise.

"I will wait you at Vestri Court" said Guiche and take his leave, followed by his minion.

"Why did you accept this stupid duel" said Louise in an exasperated tone.

"Nobody question my honor" I said calmly.

"Where is this Vestri Court?" I asked Louise

"Follow me and no killing" said Louise in serious tone.

"Sure" I replied.

"Oh you do come" said Guiche with a rose in his hand, and start making weird pose.

"How much handicap", I said to the point.

"Don't worry I wouldn't use my full power against a woman" he said with a pose, some people eating it.

"No, it's how much handicap do you need" I said flatly.

"I don't need any handicap" he said confidently.

"Fine, just don't come crying to me about unfairness later" I said in a flat tone.

I started checking my surrounding there is bunch of students betting about our duel, I also saw the maid that I helped earlier standing with Louise. Guiche keep spouting nonsense about 2 maiden honor.

'Since he's the challenger I will let him have the first move' I thought in my mind.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont, my runic name is 'the bronze' " he said proudly.

Waving his rose, a petal fall to the ground and become some kind of bronze golem. For a kid it's pretty good, but against me, oh please. Well, I will let him play around for a bit, I made up my mind.

'I will only use Dark Wing' I thought.

I open my bag and pick Dark Wing. To onlookers a wicked looking knife suddenly appear on my empty right arm. I held it backward and move meeting the golem. When I'm almost on a striking distance, suddenly I disappeared and appear behind the golem after I cut it neck clean and it's head rolling on the ground.

"So, yield?" I ask Guiche after turning my body so I could see his face.

There is a gasp from various onlookers.

"Is she a mage" said someone among the onlookers.

'Oh please, if I'm a mage I could wipe this entire kingdom alone' I thought arrogantly. Ah bad thought go away I said scolding myself in my mind.

His body trembling, his nerve go haywire, but he stood his ground, 'my pride as a man and a Gramont wouldn't allow me to yield to a woman, i will show her the power of Gramont family' he thought determinedly.

'Oh, he still want to fight' I thought with a happy smile.

Guiche wave his rose and seven petal fall to the ground and become seven golem with various arsenal.

Sadly that wouldn't work on me.

I met the first two a golem with a long sword and shield. I ducked their attack lowering myself I got in their guard, my rune shining brightly, thought I didn't realize it, and slash their neck in a spinning attack. After I cut clean the first two, I planted my toes on the ground and dash forward, my move got halted by 2 sharp spear, I avoided it with a jump and throw the Dark Wing, it cut both golem neck, when I start falling two golem with bastard sword come charging, I'm just enjoying my free fall, smiling when suddenly the golem head fall to the ground and surprise the Dark Wing back on my right arm.

Now there is only one golem left and Guiche. When I'm moving my leg, it got stuck, oh my he manage to set a binding spell when I'm falling back to the ground, I forgot that he's earth mage, the last golem come charging, I trying to break the binding it keep it hold on my leg.

'He must use a lot mana to maintaining this spell' I thought calmly.

'It's your win since I will need to use a spell, but I'm also hate losing, so sorry' i said in my mind.

I started gathering the heat around Guiche head and compress it with my mana, 'flash beam' I shouted the spell, the compressed heat around Guiche head promptly explode. It's shocked his brain, and make him losing his consciousness, with Guiche down the last golem simply dissolved.

'That's careless of me' I said in my head. Since it's only a basic spell he would only get a slight concussion.

After the duel ended a girl with a blonde drill hair levitate him to infirmary. Most of the onlookers already leaving. Thought there's a few that still gawking on me.

"So, is that another your 'basic' spell" said Louise with a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

"As a matter of fact it is, you wouldn't want to face a real mage from my people" I said truthfully.

"Did you found the idea for familiar affairs yet?" I asked Louise.

"Not yet" she said with tired smile.

Meanwhile at headmaster office

After seeing the duel between Guiche and miss Hall.

"Are you sure she's a 'Gandalfr' asked old Osmond to professor Colbert.

"It's similar, but I'm not sure yet. I need to check on her person" said professor Colbert.

"Are you sure that your only reason checking her person" said old Osmond with a lecherous smile.

"Of course, I would never do anything that didn't get her approval" said professor Colbert stiffly.

"How about you take her on date and make her wear a skirt, you know she always wear pants, don't you curious what kind of panties that she wear?" Said old Osmond lecherously. Professor Colbert just shock his head and take his leave.

On his way to library he saw miss Valliere and miss Hall walking side by side. "Miss Hall" he called her.

"Miss Hall" I hear a familiar voice calling me, I turned to my right and saw professor Colbert heading toward us. I give him a smile and he return it with a kind smile that make me light headed, calm down, I said to myself.

"Miss Hall, could you help me with something?" Professor Colbert asked kindly.

I turned my head to Louise, she nodded her head, so it's okay, i thought.

"O..okay" I said with a slight stutter, calm down heart stop beating I said in my mind, uhh wait if my heart didn't beating that mean I'm dead, stop being stupid, I said to myself.

"Come" said professor Colbert leading the way to library.

We both walking in silence, for some reason just being close to him make me feel safe, that's weird, if we're about to battle I believe I could beat him. So what is this feeling mean.

After we got in the library he pick a long table at the right corner and start unpacking his bag, he set his book on the table and start reading thought them all, I'm just staring at him dumbly.

"Ah there it is" said professor Colbert suddenly.

"Can I see your hand?" He asked me kindly.

"Sure" I replied in calm tone.

I showed him both my hand, he touch them with his hand and my body jolted with small spark electricity, and the calm before goes to Decem know where, he focused his eyes on my left arm and flip it up, so he could see the rune in the back, he start tracing his finger following the line that compose the rune, every time he tracing his finger it sent shivers to my spine and my mind goes erratic.

The feeling start going everywhere. It made me itching down there.

'This absurd I said with frantic mind' i tried to calm myself but it only made the feeling clearer, my breath became short and husky, and my nipple start hardening. I really want to touch myself, damn even my face start reddening. But there's no way I would touch myself in front professor Colbert.

Through all of that professor Colbert never leave the rune.

'His focus is really impressive' I thought with my mind, that desperately trying to hold me back.

When I'm almost at my wit end.

It is finally over.

"It's done" said professor Colbert with a cherry voice.

I shut my eyes and try to get my bearing together. I opened my eyes again after the feeling dissipate, and tried to look composed.

Professor Colbert writing something on his note. After he's done he turned his eyes to me.

"Can I leave now?" I said to him calmly.

"Sure, and thank you for the help miss Hall" said professor Colbert, with a genuine gratitude.

I just nodded my my head and leave quickly before the feeling back. I goes straight to Louise room.

I sit on Louise bed, sorting my thought and come to conclusion.

"It must be the rune" I said to myself.

I gathered my mana and concentrate it on the rune. I could feel that the rune improving my body and my sense. I tried it a few more time and come to a conclusion that the feeling I got when I'm with professor Colbert isn't from the rune.

'The rune only improve it, so where it come from' I said in my mind.

I will think about this later, my body feel tired, so I let myself fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note:

Thanks to Celestia's Paladin and a guest for the advice and review.

I fixed the previous chapter, and I will do my best to keep improving my story.

Also thanks to the people who follow and favorite my story.

~„~„~„~

Log 4

"I will buy you a weapon" said Louise.

"I'm already have weapons, and it's quality surpassed any weapon in this world" i said to Louise flatly.

"why you didn't wear it?" asked Louise.

"It's inconvenience" i said flatly.

"Fine, come with me, i need to buy something at neighbor town" said Louise.

"Didn't you had a class today?" i said with a questioning look.

"Today is the day of the void, we don't have a class" replied Louise.

"Okay" i said and promptly follow her outside.

Louise lead me to a stable and pick a horse.

"No, i will not ride that" i exclaimed.

"It would take much time if we walk there" Louise rebutted.

"I will take you there " i said to Louise.

"With what, your wing" said Louise sarcastically.

"Yes, sort of" i replied.

"Huh" said Louise with stupefied look.

Louise feel the wind brushing her face, and she could see the beautiful scenery around.

'So this is how flying feel like' she thought quietly.

She could feel the excitement in her chest and it made her giddy inside.

"So?" i asked Louise, after we landing close to the town.

"It's exciting" replied Louise with happy smile.

We walked briskly to the town. The town is pretty small but crowded with people. The streets filled with various shop. Merchant busy shouting their wares and noise filled the street. Louise stopped in front of a shop and goes inside. We're greeted by an old lady.

"What could i help you miss Valliere?" asked the old lady to Louise.

'Seems like Louise a frequent customer here' i thought in my mind.

"I need a dress for her" said Louise pushing my body forward.

'What' i thought shocked.

The old lady eyeing me for a moment, and drag me to a dressing room, and take my body measurements.

'How cunning, Louise' i thought defeated.

"How is it?" said Louise after seeing me out of dressing room.

I just give her a look and she just smile sheepishly.

"It will be done miss Valliere" said the old lady.

Louise just nodded her head and leave, i'm trailing behind her.

We walked on an empty alley, when suddenly i hear a voice calling us.

"Hi sexy, wanna pick me up" said a voice.

I turned my gaze around and saw no one.

"Down there on the left" said the voice.

I turned my head and saw an old looking sword and it's scabbard.

"Damn you're pretty hot" said the sword.

"Did that sword just talking to me?" i asked Louise, doubting my hearing.

"I believed so" Louise confirmed.

Out of curiosity i picked the sword.

"Wow, you're an user, nice meeting with you partner. I'm Derflinger, Derf for short" the sword exclaimed.

"What did you mean?" i said confused.

"Take a look at your left arm" Derflinger replied.

I turn my eyes to my left arm and saw the rune shining brightly. I dropped Derflinger and the rune stop shining. I tried a few time with the same result.

I pick Dark Wing from my back the rune shining brightly.

The rune must be reacting to a weapon, i finally concluded.

"Where did that come from?" asked Derflinger seeing Dark Wing.

"My bag" i said flatly.

"How mysterious, so partner?" said Derflinger.

"I don't like using sword" i said bluntly.

"Aw, at least take me with you" said Derflinger.

This is the first time i'm seeing a talking weapon. It piqued my interest greatly. So i take it and put it in my bag.

'Rejected' i could see the word clearly on my bag and i can't put Derflinger in it. So i just carry him with my arm.

"So how did you end up in this place?" i asked Derflinger.

"Bah, my previous owner dump me because he said i talk to much" said Derflinger spitefully and goes back in it's scabbard.

After we got out of town, i handed Derflinger to Louise. Since i would need both my hand to carry her. I spread my wing, pick Louise up and fly back to academy.

"I'm tired" said Louise once we're arrived in her room and promptly laying on the bed.

I put Derflinger on a chair and sit on one myself.

"Derf you there?" I asked Derflinger.

"Yea" Derflinger answered.

"Could you watch Louise for me?" i asked.

"Sure, it's not like i can go anyway" replied Derflinger.

"Thanks" i said and leave Louise room.

I'm just enjoying myself walking to vestry court when i saw a big golem pounding a tower.

'What it's doing' i thought curiously.

There a hooded figure at it's shoulder. i keep watching and nothing happened, it didn't affect the tower in the slightest. Curiosity get the best of me, so i shouted at hooded figure.

"Hello what are you doing?" i shouted.

The hooded figure turn to look at me smirking then promptly leave.

'Huh what a weirdos' i thought in my mind.

I continue to go to vestry court and relaxing under a tree. After some time my eyes become heavy and the darkness claim me.

"Varena, what are you doing here?" i hear Louise voice faintly.

I opened my eyes and see Louise face staring at me.

"Ahh, i fell asleep i guess" i said with a sheepish smile.

"It's night already" i said seeing two moon in the sky

"Boom" i hear the loud sound repeatedly.

"What's is that" said Louise.

I turned my eyes around and saw a big golem pounding the tower again.

'The weirdos is back' i thought in my mind.

Apparently Louise also saw it and go straight to the weirdos golem.

"Louise wait" i said standing and chase after her.

"Hey you thief, you dare stealing from academy, fireball" shouted Louise pointing her wand.

For a moment nothing happened and suddenly golem right shoulder along with the tower wall destroyed with a loud sound.

'That is not a fireball' i mused in my mind.

The weirdos-thief golem turned around and send it's punch to Louise.

"Louise move" i shouted.

Louise just stood her ground.

'Damn' i thought.

I speed up to a run, grabbed Louise waist, jumping to the left, and moved back increasing the distance. After i moved far enough, i put Louise down, and pick Dual Hitter from my bag.

"Stay here" i told Louise with a commanding tone.

Louise just nodded her head with horrified expression on her face. I take aim at golem head 'Aiming Shot' i fired the magically infused bullets and it destroyed it's head completely. The golem head started regenerate back along with it's shoulder.

'It didn't work' i thought with a grimace.

I keep destroying it's head, arm and leg. The golem tried moving pathetically to attack me but i didn't give it a chance and keep shooting. The golem suddenly dissolved.

'He's done already' i thought in my mind and put my weapon back in my bag.

"Varena, why you didn't chase the thief?" i hear Louise voice from my back.

"It's useless, if i do that the golem will get you, that golem is a distraction, its dark, and i didn't know the surrounding place very well" i told Louise my reasons.

"So?" Louise asked me with guilty tone.

"There's nothing we can do, let's go back to your room and call it a day" i said to Louise with tired smile.

~„~„~„~

There is an uproar in the morning, seems like the thief stolen something valuable. The teacher busy sorting the items in the vault. There is also a note on the wall.

[I have the Staff of Destruction. Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.]

"It's the thief that steal from the noble house"

"What are the guard doing?"

"Who has the guard duty last night?"

The teacher started bickering and blaming each other.

Mrs. Chevreuse started getting anxious, she's the one who supposed to be on guard duty last night.

"Now it's not the time for us blaming each other" said Old Osmond suddenly.

Old Osmond gently stroke his own beard while gazing at every anxious and stirred teacher.

"Did any of you doing your duty diligently every night?" asked Old Osmond.

That shut the bickering teacher completely.

"It's our duty as this academy teacher to keep the vault safe. We all responsible for it." said Old Osmond.

"Should we report this to royal guard?" asked professor Colbert.

"No, it would be to late, hmm who want to volunteer to capture this thief?" said Old Osmond.

The teacher start fidgeting and looking at each other.

"I will go" professor Colbert raised his wand.

"I will go" said Louise also raising her wand.

The teacher finally realized that Louise standing among them with her familiar.

The teachers just keep staring at me, thought i don't know why. I just keep my face look composed.

"Miss Valliere, from your admission both you and miss Hall is present when the even taking place" said Old Osmond.

Louise stepped forward and explained what she saw. "Umm there are big golem that pounding on the wall and a hooded magician standing on it's shoulder. I can't see his face clearly because it's dark. I tried to attack but failed and my familiar start attacking the golem. After that it's just dissolved and there's no sign of the hooded magician."

"So... that's what happened..." Old Osmond said while stroking his beard.

At this point Old Osmond suddenly remembered something.

"Where is miss Longueville?" asked Old Osmond to the teachers.

"Where is she?"

"We didn't see her since this morning"

The teachers start muttering among themselves. In the midst of that muttering miss Longueville finally appeared.

"Miss Longueville where have you been?" asked Old Osmond.

Miss Longueville spoke to Old Osmond in a calm manner. "I'm doing some investigation."

"Investigation?" said Old Osmond in a questioning tone.

"When i woke up this morning there a commotion going around the vault. So i checked inside and saw Fouquet note and started an investigations" replied miss Longueville.

"You're really efficient miss Longueville, but did you found anything?" asked professor Colbert urgently.

"Yes, i have gotten Fouquet whereabouts" said miss Longueville.

"Then would you help us to his place?" asked professor Colbert.

"Of course" said miss Longueville.

"Then i leave this to you miss Longueville, professor Colbert, miss Valliere, and miss Hall" said Old Osmond

~,~,~,~

Miss Longueville lead us with a carriage.

It's still a carriage even thought it's only a cart with a wooden plank and it's very slow.

Louise just keep quiet to herself meanwhile professor Colbert chat happily with miss Longueville. And for some reason it stirred something in my heart.

I just keep quite during our travel contemplating my thought. When the carriage stopped in front some kind of abandoned house.

"I will go checking for a trap" said professor Colbert.

I scanned the house and it's surrounding area.

"It's safe" i told professor Colbert.

"Then i will go checking inside" replied professor Colbert.

"I will go with you" i said quickly.

"I will keep guard here with Louise" said miss Longueville.

Me and professor Colbert walking slowly inside, checking our surrounding carefully for an ambush. The house is empty so we keep searching till professor Colbert found the stolen item.

"Ah there it's" said professor Colbert.

I turned my gaze to a box with familiar symbol on it. Professor Colbert open it to check the item inside. What i saw shocked me to the core. It's a rocket launcher a primitive one but a rocket launcher nevertheless. I realize it the symbol belong to Accretian Empire.

If they able to come here once they will come again. And they will wipe this world native completely and nobody can stop them. The revelation send shivers to my spine.

'I need to check this later' i noted in my mind.

But where is this thief, surely he wouldn't just let his stolen items laying around unprotected.

"Let's go back to academy the Staff of Destruction is safe" said Professor Colbert.

"Okay" i replied.

We walk outside, and saw miss Longueville holding Louise with one arm and the other pointing a wand to a floating sharp spike close to Louise chest. There also a big golem on her side. I could clearly see the horrified expression on Louise face.

"Now, Gandalfr show me how to use the Staff of Destruction" said miss Longueville suddenly.

That make me confused, there is no Gandalfr here. I take a look at professor Colbert. He has shocked look then change to understanding and finally sadness. For some reason seeing his sad look make me angry.

"Ah, professor Colbert did you finally realized that, i'm Foquet the Crumbling Dirt?" said miss Longueville aka Fouquet smirking.

Professor Colbert stance become rigid like a veteran soldier. His bearing is tense and sharp. It stirred another weird feeling in my heart but i just ignore it for now.

"Throw your weapon out" said Fouquet.

Professor Colbert throw his wand and i throw Derflinger. Derflinger didn't said a word since the mission started. Surprised aren't you.

It's weird now that i thought about it. He's resting or enjoying the show, probably.

'I need to be careful' i said in my mind.

I opened my bag and readying myself. She didn't know that i have other weapon.

Foquet started a monologue how she deceived professor Colbert and gained information. The more i hear it, the angrier i become.

I'm also realize that. I'm the legendary familiar 'Gandalfr', thought i didn't care about that. Now i only want to shoot her in the head.

Professor Colbert handed the Staff of Destruction to me reluctantly after Fouquet ordered.

I pick the rocket launcher and aimed at the golem. The rune give me the knowledge about this weapon.

I opened the safety lock and fired. It destroyed the golem from waist and up.

"Put it down and get back" ordered Fouquet. After seeing me using it.

I put it down and step back. Fouquet move forward to pick the 'Staff of Destruction' slowly still with her wand up.

'I need to wait till Louise out of her sight' i thought in my mind.

My fingers is itchy, want to pick Dual Hitter. I keep my gaze locked on Fouquet. Once Louise out of sight, i pick Dual Hitter and use 'Fast Shot' on her. I got both her upper arm. She shrieked in pain and i aimed at her head to finish it.

"No" said professor Colbert grabbing my hand.

It sent electric sparks on my nerve and force me out from adrenaline state.

"Huh" i said realizing myself and put my weapon in my bag.

Professor Colbert removed his arm after seeing my weapon gone. He start binding Fouquet arm and her wound. Then he put her on carriage.

While professor Colbert deal with Fouquet, i go and try to calm Louise seems like she's in a shock. I give her a comforting hug.

"How anticlimactic" i hear Derflinger voice when i pick it up.

"Shut up Derf" i said with tired voice.

~„~„~„~

Inside headmaster's office Old Osmond listened to the group explanation.

"So .. miss Longueville is Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt" said Old Osmond stroking his beard gently.

"What would happen to her?" asked professor Colbert.

"That's up to royal guard" said Old Osmond.

Seeing our gloomy face Old Osmond suddenly shouted.

"Tonight we will have 'Ball of Frigg' since we gotten back the Staff of Destruction" said Old Osmond cheerfully.

Louise and professor Colbert take their leave but i stayed behind. Both looking at me.

"It's okay, i just need to talk with headmaster" i said giving them assuring smile.

After they left the room i asked him. "Where did you get the 'Staff of Destruction'?."

"I got that from a wrecked ship thirty years ago, there is two golem fighting and they destroyed each other with the 'Staff of Destruction', after that i pick them and various other thing from the ship" said Old Osmond

"Can i take a look among that various item and take the item that i need?" i said to him.

"Sure if you would dance with me in the ball?" he said smirking.

'What an old cot' i thought in my mine.

"Fine, just a dance" i told him.

~„~„~„~

There's a great hall on top of dining hall. There is where the ball is being held. The place is full with students and teachers, who were dressed grandly with exquisite food on the tables. The people busy chatting and mingling around.

I'm dressed in beautiful black gown that reached my ankle with long sleeves and v cut that accentuate my breast.

My hand covered in midnight black glove that completed my gown.

My ash blonde hair is set like usual in high ponytail and a bang that framed my face.

When the music started, the people started dancing gracefully on the dance floor.

I'm sitting on a table enjoying myself when Old Osmond asked me. We dance elegantly following the rhythm till the song changed.

'It's pretty tiring' i thought to myself back on my table.

My eyes caught professor Colbert. He's standing alone in balcony.

"Why didn't you just ask him?" said Derflinger.

"Mind your own bussines" i told him off.

Professor Colbert turned his body to leaning on the wall. That is when our gaze meet. We keep gazing each other, it made me forget everything else. He left his place and move to my table. Our gaze never separated.

"May i have a dance, miss?" He finally said holding my hand.

We walked to the dance floor holding each other hand.

"May i ?" he offered his other hand.

I gently held onto his hand and let the rhythm take us. We dance slowly enjoying our time.

The tune changed, it's become more daring and the tune become slowly bit by bit.

Our body become closer. Our gaze become intense. His right hand moved my back and down to my waist. It send shivers to my spine. My hand moved trailing his chest. Our body pressing closer enjoying the intense feeling. My body started heating, my heart beating faster, i lost the sense of the world.


End file.
